Confess Brother!
by peacelight
Summary: Francis kept playing the kiss over in his mind, it was bothering him enough for him to decide to confront Bash. The two brothers both get to have their say. One Shot Tag Episode 1x05 A chill in the air


**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign (All rights belong to the CW) **

* * *

Francis knew that Mary was angry with him, but he never thought that he would see her go to his brother.

Sebastian was Francis's best friend. Bash was the one who taught him everything, he was his most trusted advisor.

That was until Mary came to court. Francis saw the connection. He wasn't blind. His brother was always there for her, making her smile. He had no right to do that. Francis saw that his brother cared for Mary, but he never thought that he would ever cross the line. After all Francis would have trusted him with his life.

So when he went after Mary he never expected Bash to look at Mary and pull her in and kiss her. The worst part was Mary didn't stop him. She enjoyed it. It was clear that she did not want the kiss to end.

Francis saw the look when the kiss ended, he did not want to stay for more.

Francis did not know who he felt more betrayed by, his fiancé, or his own brother. But all he knew was that he no longer wanted to care. He would not care!

Francis saw Olivia, he knew he needed a distraction, and he knew that she only cared for him. That was enough, it was more than he had.

* * *

Francis waited for Mary or Bash to confess. To be honest with him, but they did not. It was driving him mad.

So in a heat of anger, at the very thought of that kiss, Francis went looking for Bash. He was by that god forsaken lake.

Bash instantly knew that there someone behind him.

"What do you want brother?" Bash asked, though he was certain it had something to do with the woman who would not leave his thoughts.

Bash knew that there was no worse pain than wanting a girl that you could never be with. So whatever hell that Francis wanted to unleash on him would not compare.

"Do you have nothing to say to me?!" Francis shouted. "Can you not even look at me?"

Bash turned around, his brother was livid. Bash knew him well enough to see the betrayal written plainly on his face.

"What do you want me to say?" Bash asked, he would be as furious if he was in Francis's position, hell he would have already thrown a punch.

"I want you to confess brother!" Francis raged.

"To what" Bash asked, knowing full well this was just aggravating Francis.

"How could you betray me? I am your brother!" Francis roared. "She is mine. She is my Fiancé!"

"And?" Bash questioned, he just wanted to anger Francis more. Yet Bash felt a sick pleasure in hurting him. Because he knew that Mary would be his. He could never love her.

"How could you kiss her, do you..." Francis was going to continue to yell to vent, when Bash took the breath from his lungs.

"I did kiss her, but she kissed me first." Bash said, with a cruel smirk.

Francis was shocked. "What? I saw you..."

"When you broke her heart, I was there for her. I was going to listen to her. I wasn't going to do anything, but she chose to kiss me. And I only returned what the lady wanted." Bash watched Francis closely waiting to see what he would do.

"She can never be yours. Do you not understand that? If whatever you two have continues she will be ruined, her chances to help Scotland will end, she will lose everything." Francis said. He realized how much Mary risked for just a kiss. Would she ever risk something for him? Just saying the risks out loud made Francis's heartache. How much did Mary care for Bash?

Bash no longer had a smirk, his lips fell. For the first time Francis saw the pain on his brother's face. And he understood. Mary was a woman that could break a man's heart, he should know.

"I will always be there for her, as what she needs me to be. You will have mistresses, you will use her for your gain as a King, and I will be there for the girl Mary." Bash said, to hurt him as his previous words had cut into his heart.

"You know nothing!" Francis shouted again, his anger returned.

"It was you courting a mistress that sent her into my arms, and how many times do you think that will happen?" Bash asked.

"You go near her when I am king and I will have your head! Mary will be my wife! And I will win her heart! I swear it." Francis declared. He knew that he would never feel the same way about a girl as he would feel about Mary, and he would win her love, his country and responsibilities be damned.

Bash laughed. "Little brother, you act as if this is a competition."

"It seems that you think it is." Francis stated.

"It is no competition, because we are not on equal footing. I cannot court Mary without hurting Mary, which is something I cannot do. You have every opportunity to kill me, whereas I cannot lay a finger on the future king of France." Bash said sadly.

"So you understand." Francis said, thinking that even though this betrayal would weigh on his heart, one day he could repair his relationship with his brother.

"You should understand one thing, little brother, if you and I were truly vying for our Queen's affections, you would not win, and do you know why?" Bash asked.

Francis shuddered with rage, and he spit out the word "Why?"

"Because I would never put anything, including France before her. And brother we both know you already have. What girl wants to be with a man that will never love her above all others." Bash said.

"You are not to go near her!" Francis said.

"Why afraid of how she truly feels?" Bash asked.

"Because if you do I will hurt you, brother." Francis said. "Not using my station, or my title, but with my bear hands!"

Bash knew that Francis loved Mary in that moment, and yet he wished that he did not. He no longer wanted to be in this argument, he needed to clear his head. To find a clarity, or anything to take Mary out of his thoughts.

Bash walked past Francis.

"I will win her heart, Sebastian, I will make her happy, not Mary, Queen of Scots, but Mary the girl whom I love. I will not let another thing get in our way."

"You are the only one in the way." Bash said as he walked away.

"No you are!" Francis said coldly.

"Remember what I said I cannot chase Mary without hurting her, and hurting her is not an option. But Francis never stop wondering who she would have chosen if she had a true choice."

Bash walked back towards the castle.

Francis couldn't move, because he did not know the answer.

And he could not ask the one person who did, because he was too afraid of her answer.

* * *

**I am now obsessed with Reign, I hope you guys liked this! Review appreciated, no flammers**

**Sorry about any mistakes **


End file.
